The Dagger
by SeraphSarah
Summary: Based on the characters from Buffy the Vampirire slayer, Angel and Spike try to kill a slayer named Sydney( I created this new character, and it takes place in no particular time period.) using a very deadly weapon. This weapon is not known to many, and h


The bright and deadly sun had sunk away, letting go to the darkness of the blackened night. The wind was warm against the flesh as the silver moon hung in the empty, spacious sky above. Spike could smell the appalling stench of rotting human flesh as he removed the brown, tender earth from an old mans grave. His usually spiky blonde hair was a tangled mess, his muscles ached, and his cold knuckles bled from digging up grave after gave. Angel stood watching in hope, his eyes fixated on the coffin below.

"Well is it there or not?" Angel asked in irritation as his hands slipped through his greasy black hair.

"Can't bloody well tell now, can I? Damn lid wont budge," Spike shot back as he tried to pry open the wooden coffin, which was nailed shut.

"Hurry up, we don't have all night,"

"I'd like to see you down here with the worms for once," answered Spike, as his rough, muddied hands finally managed to tear the lid off. He reached down, shoving the half eaten corpse aside and felt around the bottom for the ancient weapon.

"You'll be seeing both of us with the worms if you don't get that thing before the sun comes up!" Angel said as he started to pace.

"I have it!" said Spike triumphantly as he went to stand up.

"Great," Angel casually commented as he snatched it away, and shoved Spike into the coffin bellow.

"Could have asked nicely," remarked Spike sarcastically. He started to make his way from the stench of worms to the campfire air above. The two villainous vampires stared in awe. The weapon had taken them years and many dug up graves to find. The weapon was an old Egyptian dagger. The blade spiraled down in the shape of a mummy figure, and the handles were shaped like protective angel wings. Detailed hieroglyphics ran across the front and back. It looked just as Angel had read in the forbidden book of "Magick of Ancient Weapons." So forbidden that Angel had to brutally murder five of its seven guardians to get to it.

"Finally," Angel said as he marveled at the daggers beauty. "This is what will put an end to the slayer once and for all."

"Ugh, I don't want to rain on your little parade you've got goin there Angel," Spike broke in. "But I don't think that tiny dagger will end the life of a teenaged girl who has super, slayer strength. Not to mention an ambition to turn us vamps to dust."

"Then my boy, you'd be wrong. All I need to do is cut her tender skin with this daggers blade, and the poison will sink into her body, killing her. Even her slayer healing abilities won't be fast enough to stop this," informed Angel.

"Playing Hamlet are we?" Spike mocked.

"This isn't a blade dipped into poison, you idiot. The dagger itself is the poison."

"Her blood will be polluted, we wont even be able to drink it after," Spike complained.

"Quiet, she's coming," whispered Angel as he and Spike hid behind several large oak trees.

Sydney walked along the wooded path of the camps cemetery, stake in hand and ready to fight. Her short black hair bounced as she stepped. She wore a bright red leather jacket, black jeans, and an old pair of last year's running shoes. Her mind should have been on staking vampires and saving the world from impending doom. However, it was on that cute boy she saw in the hallway at school, graduation, and the dance afterwards She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not notice the tingling she got when vampires were near.

Angel raised his dagger in the air and made an attempt to strike her with it when Spike pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Spike hissed. "Hit her with that and she'll be dead before we can play.

"Relax Spike, it wont kill her right away, we can have our game of kick the slayer." Angel and Spike stepped out to the path in front of her. Angel lunged and slammed her into a tree. Sydney fell to the ground as Angel held the dagger above her vulnerable heart.


End file.
